The Kitsune and the Genjutsu Mistress
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Kurenai is getting on in years and reflects back on some things in life. A chance meeting with Naruto will change the course of things beyond what anyone could have seen. NarutoxKurenai. I have made some slight changes.


Kitsune and Genjutsu Mistress

0

NarutoxKurenai

0

Kurenai Yuuhi, age 30, Jounin was better known as the Ice Queen of Konoha. She was renowed as one of the most beautiful among the women in the village with raven colored hair and ruby red lips and eyes. Her figure was also an object of lust and desire with long nice legs, slim figures, and sizable chest. It was these looks and her professional nature that prevented her from meeting a decent guy who didn't think with his lower head or respected her as a kunoichi.

They were either scumbags, perverts, taken, about to be taken, gay or enemy Shinobi. She had just turned thirty and wasn't getting any younger when the desire to find love struck her. She had never gave it much thought until recently. When she entered the academy at eight she inspired to be a great kunoichi like her mother. As she hit twelve she found she was gifted in Genjutsu and that became her field of expertise. She knew she made mistakes along her way with the incident with Yakumo being one of the biggest but that didn't mean she was a bad person.

Lately she yearned to be loved and soon wanted a child that came with that. None of the men even her closet friends could fit the bill. Kakashi was a pervert and way too aloof for the type of role model she had in mind not to mention there wasn't any spark between them. Asuma was the most likely candidate, but his addiction to Tobacco along with his interests of one of the young (Mid twenties) Yamanka maidens squashed that. Gai was a little too hyper and upbeat for her taste. The other male candidates were either too young and immature or far too old.

''Konnichiwa,'' She heard as she was roused from her thoughts. There before her stood her savior all those months ago Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't that she didn't need saying per say, but Naruto was the type to rush in with a big damn heroes moment when he thought his friends were in danger. ''Kurenai-san? What are you doing here?'' He asked her as she just blinked.

''I was just thinking…what are you doing here?'' she responded with a friendly smile.

''Walking and observing nature…it's quite peaceful…I have to go meet Anko in a few minutes for training so I thought I take in all the peace I can before the havoc and chaos that she is sets in,'' He said as he looked up to the sky.

Kurenai nodded in understandment. Anko could be loud and boisterous, not to mention with scary at times, but it was her defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close to her. She heard him sigh and he looked down. ''I better go…it was nice seeing you for a bit…maybe we can have a conversation next time.''

''Hai…I would enjoy that,'' She said as he left.

0

That After noon

0

A pissed off Anko came storming by what looked like to be chocolate covering her all over.(Read the other one-shot Fox and Snake if you haven't first to understand more of this one-shot) She heard curses and muttering about a blonde and concluded it had something to do with Naruto. Soon enough she found him unconscious in a crater and sighed. She turned to leave figuring the blonde deserved it, but for some unexplainable reason she stopped and decided to help him. It was a one in a million occurrence but it was his lucky day she concluded.

0

Next Day

0

Kurenai yawned and stretched as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She put on her house shoes and went to check on her 'patient' to see the guest room empty. She got a whiff of food and followed the smell to the kitchen to see Eggs, Bacon, Fried Rice, and Steamed Octopus…it would be a meal unusual to most but Kurenai loved sea food especially Octopus. She then found a note.

'_Thanks for the healing touch Kurenai-san…maybe you should learn some things for Tsunade-Oba…I'm sure others wouldn't mind your healing touch…this is my way of thanking you…until next time…Your favorite Kitsune.'_

She wasn't sure how but the next thing she knew she was blushing. A mere teen made Konoha's coldest woman blush with a few words…she wasn't sure what to do but she did know she was going to torture him a bit for his suggestive Innuendo in the message.

0

A couple of weeks later

0

She found herself running into Naruto quite often nowadays. The two of them would just chat about things. He would also come over to be patched up after a training session with Anko or two. After hanging out with him they developed a brother-sister like vibe and they would often tease each other like siblings. She was called into the Hokage's office and was given a mission that required her services. Naruto was her partner for this mission and it was during this she saw the other side of him. Something about seeing how he was out of Konoha made her think of things.

''Hey Kurenai-san can I tell you something without you taking it the wrong way?'' He asked her as she took a moment to think about it.

''Depends…if it's perverted I'm going to have to hurt you…'' she threathened with a teasing smile.

''It's not.'' he wearingly insured her.

''Shoot then.''

''To be honest I think you;re beautiful and don't interrupt…'' he quickly added, seeing she was about to respond. ''You're more then beautiful in face; you're strong not just as kunoichi, but in character as well and well I've given it some thought lately of just what kind of woman I like. You probably don't remember but you were only of the only people who gave me a hug. I remember it because it was my fifth birthday. And well I know there's this age difference and all but I was wondering...'' he shook away the thought. '''What am I saying? Oh kami what was I thinking I'm sorry I'll just go,'' He started to say until both his hands were clasped by Kurenai.

''Don't be silly…I think it's kind of sweet…you're a great guy,'' She said as she looked into his eyes as her cheeks started to twinge in pink.

''And you're a great woman…I know this is unconventional but I felt like I really got to know you these past few weeks and I would really like to take you out on a date.''

''Naruto…as flattering as that is I…''

''You're not going to give me that whole age difference gush are you? Were both adults with a career that can end our lives at any time and both deserve a little happiness…at least spend some more time with me before you make your decision.''

Kurenai sighed, but decided one date wouldn't hurt. ''Ok…fine…but if things don't work out we'll stay friends at least.''

''I wouldn't have it any other way.''

The next few months flew by like a weekend. After Naruto was promoted to Jounin the two started working together as they proved to be a fatal combination. Since Kurenai was an Genjutsu expert and Naruto heavily used Ninjutsu with some Taijutsu they covered the other's weaknesses on missions. They also spend some more time doing casual things.

One morning Naruto invited Kurenai early in the morning to see something only to be amazed that a waterfall was in the training grounds of his family compound and was amazed at the site. She discovered a side of Naruto she never knew existed and couldn't help but slowly began to fall for him. Soon enough the two started dating and it finally came upon the day they met. His birthday October the Tenth. Kurenai knew Naruto didn't have many good memories of that day so she decided to do something special with him that particular day.

The two had been celebrating Naruto's birthday with the others and a bit of drinking occurred. The two felt a bit buzzed and even the cold night's Air wasn't enough to completely sober them up. Kurenai invited Naruto inside since it was so late at night.

She led Naruto into the bedroom. It didn't take long as the two found them selves on Kurenai's bed. Suddenly they were all over each other kissing and clawing at the other. Kurenai had left her bedroom door open so the cool night air slicked over their skin as they shuttered.

His cock was twitching to life, his heart throbbing with it. She gave him a sweet smile, lowering her eyes to watch it fill. It was then Kurenai made the first move.

Her hand circled the base of his cock, slowly gripping it and making stroking notions causing the blond to arch against her gentle touch.

Her stroke from the base to tip and back again had him gripping the sheets. Then her tongue had gently brushed against against the tip sending desire and desperation coursing through his body as her other hands stroke the patch of skin between his thigh and his shack. He let loose an audible grown as her mouth finally claimed him. His hips threathening to jerk with each movement of the tongue the older woman made. Her touch bringing him closer to the peek as as his half lidded eyes were stuck between opening all the way in shock or closing and relinquishing complete control. Finally after what seemed like an eternity his body returned control to him after he reliquinshed himself into her mouth.

He watched her lift a finger and wipe a smear of semen from her lips as she gulped. Naruto left out an impressed exhale. Yuhi Kurenai wasn't like a lot of these unexperiences girls of his generation. She was a woman of moderate experience who was comfortable with her body and knew what she liked and didn't like in need. After such an amazing experience Naruto decided to return the favor so this time Kurenai found herself on her back.

Naruto spent a few moments gazing at the pinkness of Kurenai's lips. The trim of her hair, his fingers trailing along her long and fit legs. Naruto decided to dive in, tongue first, teasing those lips as his hands began massaging her breasts. Kurenai's pleased moans only intensified after moments of searching and trying different things the blond finally found a combination of licking and groaping that sent pleasure coursing through the woman. Naruto figured she was getting close when she went from clutching the sheets to forcing his face in deeper with her hands as she bucked against his face. The exotic sounds and cries filled the room along with the heat that soon drawfed the chilly night air of the open window.

Naruto lapped up her juices the best he could but some had spilled until the fabric of her sheets. Deseperate kisses captured eachother's lips as Naruto easily slipped inside the woman's wet walls. True she wasn't a virgin, but she was plenty tight, a snug fit, soft and comforting like velvet. He pulled out and sunk back in as her body writhed under him. Determination filled in his face as he tried to think about other things like his registration number and sport games to prevent himself from cumming to early. Though when she tightened he found his senses assaulted with spasms that even his control was useless against. His name repeatedly coming from her mouth was an erotic mantra that seemed to tingle both his ears and cock.

Not too much longer he came just that quickly, his body affording him only enough warning to slick deep into her until his hips quieted, and the spasms stopped.

Naruto rolled over, far more exhausted then he had been in weeks, but the sultry look in Kurenai's look told him they weren't done quite yet. What soon followed would be better known as the day Naruto came closet to dying from chakra exhaustion.


End file.
